Souls of the Locket
by Angel-Hiragizawa32
Summary: Sequel to LGSD. Years after the event that shook the world, a soul calls out to its victim to find it. The soul returns to look for what it has lost years ago.*A Soul must claim what it has lost*- Ginny. A D/G fic.
1. Lost without a guide

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/n: Sequel! 

_My soul seeks a vessel to carry out a mission._

A young girl around the age of 16 walked around the hallways of Hogwarts. It was night and she was not supposed to be out of bed. If any of the teachers of Filch found out, she would have been in big trouble. She didn't know why she was out of her bed, in the dark hallways of the Gryffindor tower. She was a Slytherin and it was absolutely wrong for her to be anywhere near the Gryffindor tower at this time of the night but she felt something pulling her towards tower. It was a sense of feeling that woke her up from her bed every night for the past week. She was always awakened by a dark aura which seems to be in a form of a spirit of a girl who looked absolutely beautiful. The spirit had slightly wavy dark red hair and she had the most piercing brown eyes and not to forget, the fairest skin. That spirit reminded the girl of herself except she didn't have red hair anymore, she dyed it black. 

"What am I doing here?" she asked herself.

The girl closed her eyes and felt the spirit luring her to the stairway of the tower's observatory room. She followed the spirit and came to a door. She opened the door and entered the room just to see an empty room which was dark. She took her wand and muttered, 'lumos' under her breath and the tip of her wand lit up. The room was empty but for some reason when she closed her eyes, she saw the spirit pointing at a brick at the wall. She opened her eyes and went to the wall which had a strange looking brick on it. She tapped the brick with her wand and pressed the brick in. In a few moments, the wall seemed to create some sort of a holographic image of a pathway to another room. She went into the room just to be awed by statues guarding something in the middle which was in a box. 

_Come into the circle….._

_The statues cannot hurt you if you are with me…._

"Who are you and why am I here?" she asked.

_The answer is in the box._

_Retrieve the item and all your questions will be answered….._

"Why should I trust you? How do I know that you are not just using me?" she asked, in doubt.

_Who else can you trust, Aivirgin?_

The girl gasped.

"How did you know my name?"

_Retrieve the item in the box and all of your questions will be answered._

Intrigued, the girl went to the middle of the room and opened the box just to find a locket of a dragon encircling a raven. She took it out and looked at it in awe. She has never seen anything that exquisite and remarkable in her life. She could tell that it was quite new because it was silver and it was still shiny. She contemplated whether she should wear it or not and decided at the end that she will not wear it until she finds out more about the locket and the strange spirit that led her to find it. She ran out of the room and went straight back to the Slytherin dungeons back to her private prefect room where she would sleep the night off and research about the item she found when she wakes up.

_I found my vessel and now, I would need co-operation. _

~*~

"Ms. Asyweel, how can I help you?" Professor Snape asked.

Aivirgin walked into the potion master's room. Now, the potion master was much older and he had grey hair growing along with his greasy streaks. He was the same unpleasant man he has always been but he carries certain soft spots for his Slytherin students. Aivirgin smiled at her Head of House and went to take a seat just across his table. 

"Professor, I was wondering if you know anything about a locket which has a dragon encircling a raven?" Aivirgin asked.

Snape turned around immediately and looked at the girl, clearly shocked that she asked such a question.

"Why do you ask, Ms. Asyweel?" Snape questioned the girl, looking for a motive from the girl.

The potion master knew his student well. He knew that the girl was a curious girl usually very quiet and very poisonous. She steps on Gryffindors and every other student that she thinks is unworthy of her time. That girl was born with a high intelligence and gift for the dark arts and potions, just like another girl that he once knew. This girl was pure ice and she had no emotions for whatever around her. The only thing that she has emotions for is her wand which seems to be her lifelong companion. 

"I came across it from a drawing that I saw. It intrigued me and stayed in my head. I was wondering if you knew anything about it", she asked, carefully not revealing any hints that she had possession of the item. 

Snape raised an eyebrow on the girl.

"Well, I suppose I could tell you about it since you are one of my best students although I don't understand why you didn't go to Professor Binns, he knows more of ancient things than I do", Snape said. 

"You are just being modest, Professor. So now, tell me what exactly is it?" Aivirgin asked.

"The item which you have just described to me bring back memories of the events that happened 16 years ago when the Dark Lord was still present in the Wizarding world", Snape explained.

He took a deep breath and continued his story.

"It happened 16 years ago when two students from this school fell in love. Both of them were from different houses. They were probably the most unexpected couple that Hogwarts would have ever seen but they did got together. One went by the name Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin and probably the son of one of the richest and most prestigious pureblooded families in the Wizarding world. He was pretty much like you, ice cold, mean and nasty to everyone, thinks about only himself wherever he went but one day; he came to know a girl by the name of Virginia Weasley who was a Gryffindor. Now, I know what you are thinking in your mind. What are the odds of a Malfoy and a Weasley getting along with each other? They got together and somehow, were trapped in the world of Darkness where the Dark Lord has set out tasks for both of them to bring down the one and only Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix in his quest to take over the world. When they're powers were fully tapped in, those two started killing people and destroying whoever that came to their paths. At the end of the day, they killed Voldemort, left Ronald Weasley insane, Harry Potter paralyzed and Hermione Granger dead", Snape said.

"What happened to them?" Aivirgin asked.

"Their souls were sucked into two lockets, identical lockets of a dragon encircling a raven and the lockets if I am not mistake are in the school grounds somewhere hidden. Dumbledore made it so, I don't know why but he did. The two lockets are separated somewhere", Snape said.

Aivirgin thought about the whole story that she had just heard. She was puzzled. Why did the spirit of whatever came for her to find the locket? She couldn't' figure it out and it was bugging her.

"How does Virginia Weasley look like? I mean, what kind of a person is she?" Aivirgin asked.

"She had the Weasley red hair and brown eyes. She had very fair skin and was very good in the Dark Arts and Potions. She was a child prodigy that no one actually took notice off. She had very little friends ever since she started school in Hogwarts. In her first year, Voldemort possessed her body to open the Chamber of Secrets. Because of that, not a lot of people understood her. She was what I would like to call an angel in disguise. She had the whole innocent flare coming along but in the dark, she's probably worst than the devil. She was one of my best students in potions scoring reasonable high scores for OWLs. She was one year younger than Malfoy and somehow, they got together and became a couple. That part I never understood until today, I still don't understand what happened until they fell in love", Snape said, in his usual tone.

Aivirgin got up and thanked the potions master before leaving the dungeon to the library. She was trying to figure out why exactly did the spirit, now that she know that the spirit was of Virginia Wesley. Aivirgin was very intrigued and she wanted to know what Virginia Weasley want of her. 

~*~

_Soon, my love…._

_We will be reunited and together again…._

_This time, my love…._

_We will be together….._

_Forever….._

~*~ the End ~*~

A/n: What do you think? Do you think it's going to work? Review!


	2. Explaining the past

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

A/n: Whoo! Thank you so much for reading my fic. You have been so lovely and so nice to me. Welcome back reviewers, those who have reviewed for the first chapter. As you all would have figured out by now, 'Souls of the locket' is the sequel towards the story 'Le Gin Seduisant Diabolique'. I hope you enjoy the sequel as much as you enjoyed the story. Thank you again.

**|~*~| Special Announcement |~*~|**

            To some of you, you might have already gotten my private invitation to my web-forum called the Circle of the Locket of Souls. In the forum, there are updates of sneak peaks for every chapter that I update. However, only invites are allowed to participate into the site. I feel that as an author, I should inform you whenever I can about the story and I must at least get to know from you, what you want to know or what you want to see from this story. I need feedback and I think the best way of feedback without any hassles is for you to come to my site and state what you want. To get to the site, you must leave me your e-mail and name, I shall invite you personally via e-mail and you will have instructions on how to get to the site. So, don't forget to leave your e-mail and name to the review! :D

~*~

_Aivirgin….._

_Why do you doubt me?_

"Because I do not trust you, Virginia. You almost destroyed the world with your boyfriend", Aivirgin answered.

Aivirgin was restless. The locket was calling out to her and she was getting extremely annoyed. She was in the middle of her charms homework when Virginia's voice decided to pop into her mind and bug her. She got so pissed off that she broke two of her quills, trying to ignore the voice in her head that was driving her to the edge of insanity and back. 

_Where did you hear that from?_

Aivirgin got another quill out and dipped it in the ink before starting on her work again. She didn't notice that the locket was glowing and floating just above her head. At the moment, Aivirgin could care less about the mystery of the bloody locket. Homework came first to her and later on, she still had to do her prefect duties of patrolling the Slytherin dungeons which was going to be a drag and now, a bloody spirit wouldn't leave her alone. 

"Look, I do not have time for you right now. I have to be done with homework and I've still got prefect duties later on. So, if you don't mind, I really have to get this over and done with before 8", Aivirgin said.

_I will help you with your homework……._

_If you would listen to what I have got to say._

That got Aivirgin's attention. She turned around to get the locket but the locket was already hovering itself down on her bosom while the clasp, clasped itself. It was glowing as Virginia's voice spoke.

"Alright, you've got my attention", Aivirgin said. 

_First of all, I do not appreciate the sarcasm._

_However, I'm willing to put it aside if you act a bit nicer to me._

_You never know…._

_I might have something that you have wanted all your life…._

"I don't see why you are making any complaints since you are in no position to even say anything because you need my help. Besides, I can't help it, it's the Slytherin trait", Aivirgin snapped.

_Ah….._

_The wonderful sarcasm and icy Slytherin trait._

_I can see that it never changes amongst its heirs._

"Can we get it on and over with already? Not that I don't know anything about you and besides, I doubt that you can offer me anything. I've got all that could be offered to me, what else could I want?" Aivirgin said.

_Patience is a virtue…. Aivirgin._

_Maybe one day....._

_You'll understand it…._

_However, I think I have exactly everything that you could ever want…_

"And that would be?" Aivirgin asked.

_An adventure of a lifetime._

_And…. The love of your lifetime._

_Something that you will never forget for as long as you can live._

_You made a wish for it and I heard it._

_So here I am, Aivee….._

_If you help me….._

_I will help you…._

Aivirgin was shocked. She didn't trust the locket but somehow, she was tempted with all the offers that were just offered to her. All that she ever wanted was not in material things but more in heart and mind. Aivirgin felt like her mind had been invaded by the spirit and yet, she was glad that someone actually understood what she wanted out of life. 

_So, what do you say?_

_Co-operation……?_

"Alright, Virginia. I will help you but I want to know something out of you. How exactly did your soul get sucked into a bloody locket? I mean, Professor Snape told me some but he was quite brief about it. I want to hear it from you. What happened?"

_Ah…._

_Now you're interested in what happened to me._

_I'll take you to my past, Aivee…._

_And from there, you can help me with what I want done._

_Close your eyes and trust me, Aivee…._

_I will help you gain what you want……_

The moment Aivirgin closed her eyes, she felt the locket sooth her soul and brought her into some sort of a trance state. She was brought back to Ginny Weasley's life where she first met Harry Potter at the train station. Back then, it was Ginny, her name was never Virginia. No one called her Virginia. Everyone insisted on calling her a fonder name and a more informal name. Back then, Ginny was only 10. Continuing on, Aivirgin saw the events that happened in Ginny's first year when she first encountered the Malfoys and when she was corrupted by Tom Riddle or better known as Lord Voldemort. The events that happened inside the Chambers of Secrets were never known but Aivirgin was watching it through her eyes. She witnessed as Ginny was being seduced by the younger form of Voldemort who was Tom Riddle. As she watched, it started becoming clear what was going on in Ginny's life. Then, Harry Potter came to save the day. That was when everything crumbled down. She watched as Ginny's life began tumbling. She had lost her friend and she had lost everything else at one go.

At that time, life seemed so horrible for Ginny but then she started working her way around the trio who destroyed her life. The Dream Team as they were called consists of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and of course, Ginny's brother, Ron Weasley. The way Aivirgin saw Ginny's life back then, she was overcastted and overshadowed by the people who she cared most. That was when Ginny began slaving herself in homework and began to have a change in attitude and behaviour. She began to use the mind that Voldemort left her to continue living her life as some sort of a seductress. It turned out that Ginny was actually extremely gifted and rather brilliant in her studies but no one really took notice. It was always about the Dream Team and what they wanted. As time passed by, the number of guys that Ginny charmed also added up. Until one night, she met her own challenge. She was challenged by the hottest guy in Hogwarts no matter how evil he was. She was challenged by none other than the one and only, Draco Malfoy. 

Aivirgin felt herself smirk at she saw the things that both Draco and Virginia did to outwit each other. She felt that they both deserved each other in some twisted and demented way. She continues watching as the events became tenser when the Dream Team found out about Ginny's relationship with Draco. Her brother threw the biggest fit and slapped her. That completely threw Ginny off. Aivirgin felt as if she was the one who slapped Ron as she saw the impact that Ginny did to his nose. That was also when Ginny found out more about Draco and Voldemort's plan to use her and Draco as puppets to his conquest of bringing down Harry Potter and taking over the world. Not only that, it was also the night that they had sex.

As Ginny's past became clearer to Aivirgin, she felt the emotions that Ginny felt at that time. She felt every single pain, fear and anxiety that Ginny felt. Every emotion that Ginny felt, Aivirgin felt it twice as much. She saw how much Ginny loved Draco and she saw how Draco changed along the way. He was always evil right from the core but he had a soft spot for the Gryffindor. Aivirgin could see in his eyes that he really loved Virginia just by the way he talks to her and holds her, it was as if he was protecting her from everything that he could. 

Just when that was coming along perfectly fine, the darkness within their bodies corrupted their minds and brought them to Voldemort. Voldemort assigned them to tasks that they must do. They followed and lured the Dream Team straight into a trap where they would be absolutely vulnerable to be attacked. Their plans went perfectly fine as they plot together to take down not only the Dream Team but also, the Dark Lord. Aivirgin was absolutely impressed with the will power of the couple. It took a lot of guts to try and destroy the Dark Lord. 

Then, she came to the very last moments of Virginia's life came to picture. Aivee watched as Virginia lured the Dream Team into the Malfoy Mansion and how she and Draco revealed themselves to the Dream Team. Aivee continued watching as Draco took Harry's body and crippled it. She also watched as Virginia made her brother insane with the taunts of blaming him for the depression of her life. Aivee felt the hatred within Virginia when she reached his mind and played with his mind. Aivee felt the darkness within Virginia's life to destroy her brother but not kill him. 

Last but not least, Hermione Granger was up to be played with. Hermione challenged Ginny to a duel which Virginia took up. Virginia crushed Hermione within a few minutes. Granger was down as she had her life flashing before her eyes. Virginia took Voldemort down easily as well using the Dementor's kiss. By the end of it, Aivirgin opened her eyes and she felt the locket bringing her warmth and comfort from watching the events. She felt as if it was making her feel more relaxed. 

_Is there anything else that you would like to know?_

"No Virginia. That was enough", Aivirgin said. 

_I have shown you my life, Aivee…._

_Do you trust me now?_

Aivirgin closed her eyes and sighed. She felt absolutely pressured. It wasn't the normal thing that she usually felt.

"Alright Virginia, I'll help you as long as you do not invade my mind without permission", Aivee said.

_Then, Aivirgin, I would like you to call me Ginny._

_Virginia__ is quite formal…._

_Don't you think?_

"Sure, why not? Now, what exactly do you need my help on?" Aivee asked.

_I'll explain to you some other time._

_Right now it's homework time for me…_

_And of course… PREFECT DUTY time for you!_

Before Aivirgin could say anything else, the glow on the locket disappeared and a little orb came out of the Raven's eyes and floated above the parchment which Aivee was writing on before. As if it was a miracle, Aivirgin watched as the quill lifted itself and began writing gracefully on the parchment. Her mouth was left opened, she couldn't believe her eyes. Someone was doing her homework for her!

"SCORE!" Aivirgin shouted in triumph.

~*~

Patrolling the cold Slytherin dungeon corridors weren't as bad as it seems. Wearing her green turtleneck and black pants along with her school robes, she walked around looking for students who are out of their curfew times. Sure, it was Filch's job as well but the prefects were all asked to patrol different places of the palace on certain nights. For Aivee, she was to patrol only on Tuesday and Friday nights which was a breezy shift. Being a prefect was rather interesting for Aivee, it gave her a sense of responsibility. 

Aivirgin came from a very wealthy family. Heck, all Slytherin families are rich people but Aivirgin came from one of the highest aristocratic ranking families in the wizarding world. Her parents were well known aurors who are now retired used to work for the ministry of magic's internal wizardry attorney who fought in court for witches and wizards everywhere in the world. Her parents had all the best for her because she was an only child. They protect her with all they could and they let her have everything she ever wanted. However, she was quite different from the Slytherins. She was more reserved and way snappier when it comes to arguments. Inherited from her parents, she was a master at arguing. 

She had always wanted adventure and everything life could offer. She had always felt lonely because she was the cold person she was and because no one would approach her due to her icy cold behaviour. Being a Slytherin and being a child from an aristocratic family, it was hard not to develop the icy cold attitude. Now, she felt like she was finally being offered a chance to live. Virginia Weasley was going to help her gain a life and an adventure and hopefully, her own true love. 

Just when she was being all dreamy, she banged into a hard wall. She fell to the ground, rubbing her temple.

"Bloody hell! What the hell is a wall doing in the middle of nowhere?!" Aivirgin yelled.

"Maybe it's not the wall in the middle of nowhere, maybe it is someone not watching where they are going", a deep voice replied.

Aivirgin opened her eyes and looked up just to face a pair of silvery grey eyes which were looking at her.

_Oh shit….. _

_This is not happening to me…._

_Why him………….???!!!_

*to be continued*

**|~*~|**** A Special thank you|~*~|**

**RavenSapphire**: Thank you so much for your wonderful support. You are so nice! Your pen-name sounds familiar. ^_~;

**Frananddragon**: Score! You reviewed here too! Oh you lovely person! Thank you so much!

**Shock-a-lot**: Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for reading this. You cannot imagine how happy I am. Your works on your story was good! I had a read of it the other day and I was feeling quite horrid because I could never write like that! You are amazing! And thank you so much for reading my story.

**Jesa**: Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy it then!

**Sly**: *blushes* Oh my lordie, thank you. I'm so grateful that you read my story then! Continue reading!

**DeviousSSA**: Thanks for reading! I'm glad you liked it! Continue reading if you like it!

**Kneh13**: I like your pen-name, it is very interesting! Thank you for reading. Of course, I'm going to continue it!

*~* WHOO *~*

A/n: Thank you all for giving this story a chance to work it's magic around the D/G section of ff.net! Thank you!


	3. Reconciling the heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

~*~

_Shit…._

_Not him…._

_Why him????_

"Honestly Asyweel, I would have thought that you have more co-ordination than that", the owner of the silvery grey eyes said.

The red head girl picked herself up and dusted her robes. She purposely had her back against the speaker.

"Hmm…. No words from the red fiery one. What's wrong? Kneazel got your tongue?" he spoke again.

Aivirgin turned around to face her speaker.

"No Kensington, my tongue just had a couple of tonsil practices with a Ravenclaw", Aivirgin answered.

Aivirgin felt herself being pushed towards the wall with her arms above her head and a tongue licking her neck. She felt her body temperature rise and her heart beating more rapidly. She felt her captor's lips on her neck, suckling on the skin ever so softly, teasing her as she bit her lips to prevent her from moaning. Her captor let go of her arms and started exploring her curves.

"Hmm… Modeling for B*witching Magazine has definitely done you some good on publicizing the school with you in the school uniform. I saw the latest issue. I must say, it was rather enticing when you had on the Gryffindor Quidditch uniform, Aivee-kins", her captor spoke against her skin.

"Glad you approve, Drake", she answered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed his body against hers on the wall. He picked her up and had her legs wrapped around his waist. She saw him smirk and mirrored the exact same thing to him which made him even more egoistical. He leaned forward and claimed her lips which replicate his smirk back at him. She felt fire on his lips, an everlasting flame that would never go out. She felt his tongue tracing her lips and she opened her mouth to invite him to explore more. He did and their tongue intertwined in a dance for dominance.

 It went on for a very long time until they both broke apart for air. He let go of her and ran his silver blonde hair with his fingers. She straightened her robed and tied her hair up properly. Then, she turned and walked away from him. Usually, she would have stayed and they would both sneak into the astronomy tower for a shag but tonight, it was different. Tonight, she did not feel like it. She didn't want shag, she wanted someone that would hold her and she knew that it was not to be expected from him. 

Drake Kensington is a 7th year Gryffindor. He was also the Head Boy of Hogwarts and the Gryffindor seeker. In Hogwarts, he was labeled the Most Wanted Male. He had good looks; there was no doubt about that. He had silver blonde hair which is usually ruffled with a few bits sticking out of its place and he had piercing silver grey eyes. Many would have expected him to be in Slytherin but the Sorting Hat had specifically placed him in Gryffindor. He was smart, he was no doubt gorgeous looking and of course, he was strikingly charming. All the girls in Hogwarts were smitten by him. He could have any girl he wanted but he had only wanted her.

It has been a few months since this kind of routine happened. It all started with a challenge thrown by the prefects of Hogwarts saying that the Head Boy must seduce the coldest prefect who happens to be Aivirgin Asyweel. She found out about it and made a deal with the Head Boy saying that she'll pretend to have been seduced as long as he lets her off duties when she wants off. He agreed on the deal and kept his word but soon, his desire for her became greater and they were both physically attracted to each other. Every now and then, they'll sneak up on one or the other and launched to a full make out or shagging session in the dark corridors or in the empty classrooms. 

She walked away from him and walked as fast as she could. She could feel his eyes watching her leave but she didn't feel like turning around to his satisfaction, after all, she was tired and she was drained. She was emotionally and physically stressed, she needed a break. She was still a bit confused about the whole thing with Virginia and she didn't need a fuck fest just to get it out of her mind. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep herself warm as she walked out of the building to the lakeside. She wanted time alone and she wanted some time to think and reconcile. 

She found a small spot under a tree where she gazed at the bright full moon glowing in the dark sky. She felt herself shiver with the cold wind that the night brought. She began to think about Virginia and what she had seen from Virginia's past. She wanted to know what had happened to Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. They could be a possible advantage to her. She gave it a thought about reviving Hermione Granger's soul through a spell so that she could find out some more information and hopefully find out about Virginia's real motive. 

"So, you run away from a shag fest to the lake side to be alone? Now, why do I see an error here?" Drake's voice was heard.

Aivirgin couldn't believe her ears. 

_What is he doing here?_

She felt him standing behind her before he sat himself right next to her. She turned and looked straight into his grey eyes which held no emotions whatsoever. She wondered what his motive was by being here with her. He stared back into her eyes and slowly, brought his hand up to touch her face with his fingers. She closed her eyes, feeling his soft touch on her skin. All the things that she had just thought about disappeared the moment she felt his touch on her. The next moment, she felt his hot breath on her cheeks and on her earlobe. 

"Tell me, Aivirgin. What made you walk away from me just now?" his voice asked.

Her eyes snapped open and she abruptly stood up, causing Drake to feel a bit surprised and confused. She began walking away from him again, for the second time.

"I do not have to explain myself to you, Kensington. What we have is just physical, so don't try to make it more than that. I am not going to be one of your quest girls. I'm only for the shags, not for the feelings. If you can't get it through that Gryffindor head of yours, I'll never let you touch me or fuck me again", she said, in a cold tone.

This time, Drake caught up to her and grabbed her wrist hard, forcing her to stop and look at him.

"Now Aivirgin, no one ever said anything about getting emotional. What is up with your ass today? Time of the month again? Hang on, you're not due for another 2 more weeks", Drake said.

Aivee was getting pissed off with the fact that he won't leave her alone and with the fact that he knew when she had her menstrual cycle. She glared straight into his eyes, showing him just how much hatred she had for him at the moment. 

"As I said, Kensington, I do not have to explain myself to you. It is none of your concern, so just leave me alone!" she said

Drake stared her back in the eye and held her close to him. She put a struggle with him but he grasped her wrist hard until she stopped. Then, he saw something sparkle within her. He saw her eyes starting to glisten and he softened.

"Please…. Just leave me alone", Aivirgin said, her voice shaking. 

He let go of her hand but kept close to her. He tucked her hair behind her ear and left her a lingering kiss on her lips before walking away from her. Aivirgin held her hand up to her lips where he had just kissed her. This kiss felt different. It was as though as he had added some emotions to it. His actions before was contradicting every other actions he had shown to her before tonight. It felt strange and she didn't like it. Drake Kensington was showing emotions to her and she did not like it or maybe she did…….. 

~*~

Aivirgin came back to her quarters to find that Virginia had finished her homework for her. She got rid of her uniform and put on some comfortable pajamas before climbing on to bed. It was an awkward feeling. She began thinking about Drake. He was confusing to her. She felt that he was turning into that softie that he always pitied and felt sympathy for. She was a Slytherin and there was no way in hell that she was going to turn all emotionally involved with a Gryffindor despite the fact that he was really good looking, had a fine family background, had the charms and of course, had the skills to court any girl he wished. She began to toss and turn on her bed and this caused a glow on the locket. 

_So……_

_What do we have here?_

_A sleepless girl who is thinking about a certain someone?_

"Ginny! You promised me a couple of hours ago that you would not invade my mind", Aivee shouted.

_Who said anything about invading minds?_

_I did not invade your mind._

_I can't help it if you are being overly obvious._

Aivee calmed down when the locket floated and rested just on top of her bosom. 

"Am I really that obvious?"

_I'm afraid you are._

_So tell me, who is this guy that is making you feel uncomfortable?_

"Drake Kensington, Gryffindor, Head Boy, perfect, gorgeous, sexy, shag-worthy"

_Shag-worthy?_

_Now that is interesting……_

_A Gryffindor you say?_

_Are you in some sort of a committed relationship? _

"No, I'm not. It's just a physical relationship"

_Alright………_

_So what is the problem?_

"He's turning sappy on me and I don't like it"

Aivee could hear Ginny laughing in her mind. 

"You're not helping for a spirit who is attempting to help me with my life and who requires my help in hers"

_Alright…_

_Alright…_

_Aivee… What do you feel for him?_

_If you can figure that out…_

_You wouldn't be tossing and turning…_

"That's easy for you to say. It's not like you could feel anymore. You are pretty much dead"

_You injure me with your words, Aivee._

_Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, in case you haven't heard._

"Sure..."

Aivee began to toss and turn again, ignoring Ginny's voice in her mind. She felt her eyes getting heavier and she closed them as she went off to the land of nods. The glow on the locket hovered above Aivee and float back to the table where it rested. 

_Dumbledore was right………_

_History is repeating itself……_

~*~

Classes started and Aivee was currently in Double Potions with Professor Snape. He was mumbling on something about brewing some interesting and rather rare potion. Aivee was obviously not paying attention to him because she was drawing the locket's features into her book with her quill. Snape continuously asked her strange questions and she continuously answered them correctly despite the fact that she was not paying any attention whatsoever to the old man. Just after a boring hour of Double Potions, it was time for lunch. Aivee felt glad, it was her last class for the day. She did not have any classes after lunch on Fridays and that meant, she could spend some time on her own somewhere in the Hogwarts grounds. 

She tried as far as possible to avoid any unnecessary meetings or bump-ins with Drake Kensington. Everytime she saw him, she walked the opposite direction that he was moving towards. She did not want to face him. He wasn't worth all the trouble of not sleeping. She was tired and she was extremely cranky. She didn't even want to talk to him. He had tried to talk to her. He had sent her notes and asked her to meet him somewhere but she ignored every note sent and ignored him completely. 

Aivee headed to a secret room in the library where she always spent her time alone thinking about things. She brought the locket with her just if Ginny wanted to let her know anything. After all, Ginny still haven't mentioned what she needed for her to do and the suspense of knowing what the spirit wanted was just killing her from inside. She went into the library and went to the restricted section after nodding her head to Madam Pince, informing the librarian that she was going to use the private room. Madam Pince smiled and allowed her to go to the restricted section. She went to the end of the aisle and looked for a specific book before taking it out. Then, a pathway revealed to her and she walked in. 

In the room, there was a study table and a window overlooking the lake and the Forbidden Forest. She sat down at the seat and called out to Ginny as she laid the locket on the table. Slowly, the locket started glowing all over, signifying that Ginny was there with her. 

_You called?_

"Yes, I did. I want to know what help do you need from me", Aivirgin asked.

_Ahh………_

_Alright, I'll let you know._

_But first, you would need to pick up a few books for me._

"Sounds easy enough", Aivirgin said.

_Sure it does…_

_There are only 4 books in the restricted section on 'Reviving spirits from enchanted items'._

_These for books are hidden from the eyes of those who seek it._

_You will need your wand with you and you will need to take me with you._

"Reviving spirits from enchanted items? You want me to revive you back to life?! Are you insane?! It isn't possible. You could never revive the dead! It's a law!" Aivirgin said, starting to freak out.

_Calm down…_

_Look for the books and I shall tell you more._

_Are you going to help me or not?_

Aivirgin calmed down a bit and started having an inner conflict with herself. Then, she decided to trust Ginny. She took the locket with her and held her wand close to her. It was in the broad daylight in the Restricted Section. There is no way that they could get away with it. It was impossible. The books are going to start screaming and there was no way that she could have used a spell on the locks that was attached to the books. Aivirgin got out of the room and used the locket to guide her. The locket took her around the shelves until it found the 4 books that were needed. Aivirgin watched as 4 orbs appeared from the locket and floated to the books that were relevant to the ones that Ginny was talking about. Aivirgin glanced at where all 4 books were situated. She sighed when all four books were equally as thick as the other. She started to gather all of them with her wand. 

_Use your wand and tap the locks twice._

_When it opens, take the book._

Aivirgin did what Ginny asked her to do. Surprisingly, it worked.

"Whoa, where did you learn that?" Aivee asked.

_I used to come to the library a lot._

_Now, gather all four books and go back to the secret room._

Aivirgin got all four books and went to the room. The weight of all four books was equivalent to her weight. She found it quite hard to carry them all by herself but somehow, she managed to get it into the private room. The locket was hovering in the air. Aivirgin was getting annoyed that she had to do all the work.

_You could have just used a simple levitation charm._

Aivee cursed herself for not thinking about it.

"Alright, we got your books. What do we do with it now?" Aivee asked.

_In all four books, there is a page that connects one to another._

_It states a spell that would bring my spirit in human form before I died._

_Flick the book to the middle where it is equally parted._

_There is where the spell is._

Aivirgin parted the book equally on all four books. The page was quite old and torn. She found the spell and read the instructions. It said that she would need the enchanted item to be placed where the soul was sucked into the item before she could revive the spirit in its human form. The spell was complicated as Aivee didn't quite fancy Charms very much. 

_You found it._

_Now, you must perform the spell._

_Once you perform it, I will not bother you anymore._

"It's not that easy, Ginny. We need to know where you died first and go there but knowing that I'm a prefect and still in Hogwarts, I can't just leave as I please to wherever you died", Aivee said.

_Alright then………_

_We shall wait until the moment is right for you to revive me into my human form._

"Is there anything else that I could do to help you?" Aivee asked.

_Actually, there is…_

"What is it?"

_I want you to help me find someone…_

"Who?"

_Draco Malfoy………_

~*~

A/n: I would like to thank all the lovely reviewers who reviewed the last chapter! Thank you so much! I hope you would enjoy this chapter! Thank you!!!! Love you guys soooo  much! 


	4. Trying to feel

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

~*~

"Draco Malfoy? Ginny that is impossible. How am I supposed to find a spirit like you in this huge school?" Aivee said.

_I can feel him around this school, Aivee._

_He is awakened and he is looking for me…_

"Are you absolutely sure? I mean, how can you feel him? I don't see any guys acting like Draco Malfoy or anything like that", Aivee said.

_Do you even know how Draco Malfoy acts like?_

"Good point but still, how are you so sure that he's around here somewhere? His locket could have been sold somewhere", Aivee said.

The locket glowed brightly as it sat on Aivee's bosom. Aivee sat confused. She did not know what to tell Ginny. She looked at the pile of books that had the spell to bring Ginny back to her human form. It seems like an easy spell. She took her quill and began to copy the spell down on a piece of parchment. Aivee read the requirements of the spell. No potions were needed for the spell, just a few skills and a few items such as candles, amethyst stones and rose petals. 

_Aivee…_

_I know for certain that he is here somewhere in this castle._

_I can feel his spirit everywhere…_

_At the moment, he is filled with lust…_

_You need to find him…_

"Ginny, trust me on this. This whole castle is filled with hormonally charged males. It is impossible to find a guy that is not sex crazed at the moment. We will find him, once we revive you to your human form. In that way, you can search for him yourself and screw him senseless. I'm pretty sure you are pretty horny since you haven't got any for the past 16 years", Aivee said.

_I am not horny!_

_I just want to be with the man that I'm in love with._

_Is that so much to ask?_

Aivee knew that she had touched a chord. She looked at the locket, apologetically. 

"Look Ginny, I'm sorry. I know how much you want to be with that guy again but at the moment, I think the best way to solve this whole bloody mess is to get you back to your form first. Hogsmeade weekend is this weekend. I can trace back to where you died and revive you then. All I'm asking now is that you wait", Aivee said.

The glow on the locket disappeared the moment Aivee was finished. Aivee knew that at that time, Ginny was angry with her. She sighed as she continued to copy down the spell that she needed. She felt sorry for Ginny at a certain point but being a Slytherin, she cannot feel more emotions. It makes her feel weak and Aivee hated to feel weak. It was in her blood that she felt no emotions but ever since she found the locket, she had been feeling emotions and she hated it. 

The moment she was done with copying down the spell, she got out of the room and returned all of the books to its rightful position in the restricted section. Then, she got her things and left the library unaware that she was being watched. Aivee checked her pocket watch and made her way to her own room for a shower. It was dinner time soon and she had some sort of a prefect's meeting tonight with the Head boy and the Head girl. She began to think about Drake. He had never left her mind ever since that night. She wanted to know exactly what he had wanted with her. She hated the fact that he was turning soft. She wanted him to continue being her screw buddy but she did not want him in a relationship with her. She didn't mind him having girlfriends just as long as he knew who to shag and who not to shag with.

~*~

The prefect meeting was held at the Great Hall alongside with 24 prefects excluding the two Head Prefects, Drake Kensington and Amelia Aldridge. The two Head Prefects asked for a brief report from each and every one of the prefects and gave comments. They started with the Ravenclaws and ended with the Gryffindors. Aivee felt rather uncomfortable because Drake was constantly looking at her and staring at her, trying to catch her gaze.

"Professor Dumbledore has also requested that we set up a ball for Halloween. He said that it was time that all the students got together and have a bit of fun. So, we will be having a ball of Halloween's night. Do any of you have any suggestions of what the theme should be and what kind of a ball we should have?" Amelia Aldridge asked. 

"We can have some sort of a Muggle Halloween Theme where we all dress up as something muggle?" A Hufflepuff prefect suggested.

Some of the prefects agreed and some snorted. Mostly, the Slytherins snorted. 

"Is this going to be a 'you must have a date' ball?" A Ravenclaw prefect asked.

"Yes it is", Drake answered, looking at Aivee.

"Why don't we have a masquerade ball where we choose their partners for them?" A Gryffindor suggested.

At the sound of 'Masquerade', many of the prefects nodded their heads. Amelia called out for a vote. It was 22 against 2 in favor of the Masquerade ball. The two who was against the masquerade ball was Aivee and another Slytherin prefect. Amelia was not very happy about it, so she asked Aivee for a suggestion. Amelia knew that Aivee was very creative and she usually had the most exciting idea that no one would have thought was possible.

"Aivee, why don't you think we should have a masquerade ball?" Amelia asked.

Aivirgin looked at Amelia in a cold icy gaze.

"For one, it has been done more than 25 times in the history of Hogwarts and everytime a masquerade ball is held, there were more inter house wizard duels on the night of the ball more than anytime of the year due to the disagreement between partners. When that happens, the ones that have to take care of the students are the teachers and the prefects. Are you willing to take that risk again this year? I'm pretty sure Madam Pomfrey would be absolutely happy with the number of injured students from the ball in the middle of the night", Aivee said.

The other prefects looked at Aivee with admiration and hatred. They did not like because they knew that she was right. They marked her off as a 'know it all'. Aivee didn't seem to care. She just glared at whoever that was shooting her evil looks. This time, she looked back at Drake with a smirk. She knew that he would have wanted the Masquerade ball to get with her on that night. He grinned back at her. 

"Well then, Asyweel, what do you suggest?" A Ravenclaw prefect asked.

"I was thinking more of an outside ball at the lake where we could actually see the moon. Halloween is a very important event for wizards and witches. We will have a traditional Samhain ball where students can choose their own partner and attend without a partner if they so wish to. It will be a formal theme but students must wear dark colors to match with the event of Samhain. A series of activities could be held before the ball to create excitement like what the Triwizard Tournament did to Hogwarts 18 years ago. We can have one just like that except it is not about points but more about having fun", Aivee said.

Amelia was impressed. So were many of the other prefects. Drake was just smilling, proud of Aivee. Amelia held another voting session and it was an overall vote of 24. The prefects continued discussing about the various events that could be held before the ball. The prefects put their heads together and came up with the idea that both senior and junior students should be allowed to the ball and a series of challenged should be held to test the student's skills and their abilities with making use of their magic. By the end of the meeting, all the prefects were content and the ball was going to be held. The ball committee was also set up and Amelia had personally appointed Aivee to be in charge. Aivee agreed to it and smiled sweetly to annoy the other prefects. 

"The meeting is adjourned. We shall all meet up again next week on the same day and the same time. Asyweel, I would like to have a word with you alone regarding some problems that you have been giving to some students", Drake said.

Aivee glared at Drake.

_What problems with what students?_

The other prefects left the hall to Drake and Aivirgin. Aivirgin sat herself on one of the tables and crossed her legs. Drake on the other hand was looking at the door to see whether all the prefects have left before turning around to face Aivirgin. 

"What do you want?" Aivirgin asked, in a cold tone.

Drake smiled and made her way towards her before standing right in front of her. 

"I want to know why you've been avoiding me and I want to know why you were so frigid the other night. It was rather unusual of you to turn off a shag fest to go and sit alone gazing at the moon. I know you Aivirgin and I can tell that something was wrong that night and I want to know what", Drake said.

He looked straight into her eyes and touched her cheek with his hand. She felt an electric shot running through her body with his touch. She felt the tingle from his hand. She could see the emotion and the lust in his eyes. She felt weakened by him. He was turning her soft. She kept her icy cold glare up to show that she was not affected by his touch but she was failing badly to keep it up. He was breaking into her boundaries and he knew it. 

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Kensington. I just didn't feel like a fuck that night. Is it that hard to understand?" Aivee answered with one of her cold tones. 

She felt his fingers tracing her jaw and her chin. It felt erotic. She couldn't explain it but somehow, it felt erotic. This was Drake Kensington. She could remember the first time they shagged. He had wanted her so badly and she had wanted him with the same desire. They did it right on the Quidditch field and from that night, they had shared something physical. He was there for her when she needed to release her frustration and she was there for him, when he needed to release his lust. Somehow, it lasted without emotions for so long but now, something was coming up and she didn't like it. 

"I find it hard to believe. Aivee, I know you too well. You wouldn't just give up a fuck for nothing. I want to know what is going on and I want to know about it now", Drake said, persistent. 

"I cannot explain it to you, Dray. It is not in my place to tell you what is going on. You'll just have to trust me, alright?" Aivee said, her eyes softened. 

The next thing she knew, he was licking her neck, leaving little kisses as well. She could not find the right mind to push him away. She knew that she wanted him just as much as he had wanted her. The question was whether she was willing to let herself fall in love with someone like him. Somehow, her fingers ended up in his silver hair and his lips had found hers. He kissed her mouth and gently bit her upper lip, causing her to moan a little. Her legs found their way wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. She was holding on to him for dear life as he continued kissing her. 

_Drake…_

_I cannot fall in love with you._

_But what you're doing to me…_

_I don't think I can keep myself sane any longer…_

A single tear fell from her eye to her cheeks. Drake felt the tear and he broke the kiss. He looked at her, confused. At that moment, Aivirgin wept even harder. She shook her head and buried her head in her hands. Drake had his arms around her and held her until she calmed down. 

"Aivee, I know that you are afraid to let your emotions get the best of you but you cannot deny what we have. You know that we have isn't just lust, it is more than that. We've gone through this before. You know what I feel for you and you know what you feel for me. I'll leave you alone to think about it for a while. When you are ready, come to me. I'll wait", he whispered.

He rubbed her shoulders and gave her another hug before kissing her temple and leaving her by herself. Aivee watched as Drake walk away from her. She sat on the table for awhile and thought more about what had just happened and what he had just said. She found herself even more confused that before. For some reason, she felt herself letting the emotions flow out from her. It was something she had never done before and she felt alienated to the emotion. 

~*~

Hogsmeade weekend was here and as Aivirgin had promised Ginny, she would be revived back to her human form. Aivee wore the locket around her neck and kept it hidden away from the eyes of other people. She was in the Great Hall, having her breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast. Dumbledore had announced about the ball and most of the students were extraordinarily happy. Aivee looked at the Gryffindor table and caught Drake staring at her. She stared back into his eyes as it told her more than she needed to know. She smiled at him and looked away. Then, hooting sounds were heard from above. Mail was here. Her own silverish white owl, Confucius alongside with a couple of owls dropped some items on her. She caught them all. 

She looked at the mail that had arrived. There were 2 letters and the Daily Prophet. One of the two letters was from her parents and the other was from her stepsister, Anneleigh. Aivee's father was widowed with a daughter of 2 years old before he married Aivee's mother. Aivee was born after they got married. In some funk of a way, Anneleigh was her stepsister. Anneleigh was currently working in Southeast Asia alongside with the Ministry of Chinese Wizardry Ancient Forces. Anneleigh was a researcher who did background checks for Chinese wizards who misuse traditional curses or spells for the wrong cause. 

She opened both letters and read it. Aivee smiled at the contents of both letters. Her family had always been there for her whenever she needed them to. True, they were all cold in the long distance but when they were a family, they still share a bond like normal family would have. Then, she opened the Daily Prophet and took a read. As she glanced through the headlines of the front page, her eyes widened in disbelief. She rubbed her eyes and looked again to see whether her eyes were deceiving her but they were not.  In black and white, it wrote:

**_Harry Potter and Ron Weasley Murdered in St Mungo's_**

*To be continued* 

~*~

A/n: Thank you so much for your lovely support! Shall continue the story soon! 


	5. Spirits stirred

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/n: I know that it's been hell of a long time since I've updated any of my fics and I know that you people are going to come kill me so I better make a quick apology note here and explain why I haven't been able to update. First of all, I had school and being a senior student it sucks major booties when you need to do all of your assignments to gain little credits to pass a blimmin national exam. Second of all, I've pretty much left my stories to a horrible cliff that I couldn't comprehend how to continue and for a while, it was horrible for me to go back to writing due to some personal problems. Heck, why am I typing this, you guys don't even read this, so I might as well leave this and continue on with the story. Thanks again for reading this and don't forget to review.

_At first, I didn't quite understood what had happened. _

_Then, I let my emotions take into power what I felt._

_All I felt was the need to…_

_Destroy._

For the past two weeks, the wizardry realm had been mourning for the death of Harry Potter. The faculty staff of Hogwarts had left the school for about a week to attend the traditional burial ceremony of the great Harry Potter, the boy who lived. His death was a sheer shock to all witches, wizards and magical beings everywhere. In Hogwarts, black mourning clothes covered the windows as well as the common areas used by most of the students. Many students mourned as well in their own way, lighting up candles and wearing a black ribbon or a black bandana on their wrist. Aurors everywhere set up to investigate the murder. Not only did Harry Potter die that day, Ron Weasley had also been murdered.

Aivee had been in shock as well. She looked up to the history of events just to find out that Virginia Weasley, the spirit that has been calling for her help had been the one to cause both of the deceased to be in their situation before they died. Aivee felt confused, it was as if the Gods were playing tricks with her. Here she was helping Virginia in beliefs that she was indeed doing good when all this time, she had been rampaging on deaths. Aivee didn't know how to feel about it. Not only had she been confused over Virginia, Drake Kensington was not making her life any easier either. The guy who was once just a 'fuck' had now turned into something more than that. He had been giving her 'adoring' looks, the ones that couples share, the ones that Aivee completely hated. She felt weak. She hated the feeling of weakness.

"For fuck's sake, leave me the hell alone, Virginia"

_Why the language?_

"Don't pull that with me, you bitch. You lied to me. You said that you only wanted to be reunited with that asshole!"

_I didn't lie about that._

"You killed them, didn't you?"

_I killed who?_

"Harry Potter and your very own brother, Ronald Weasley! Don't play dumb with me!"

_They're dead? I didn't do that… Aivee believe me, I didn't._

"How can you explain their deaths? Who on earth would want them dead but you?!"

_Aivee, calm down…_

"How the fuck do you expect me to calm down when I've been helping a murderous spirit?!"

_I didn't kill them._

Virginia's voice rang through Aivee's head. The voice so calm and innocent. Aivee stopped at dead track and fell to her knees.

"Who else could have killed them, Gin? I don't get it. Why would anyone want to kill them? They are useless enough as they are. One's paralyzed and the other is cuckoo at the brains".

_Was their death explained?_

"Murder, cold blooded murder at St Mungos".

_That's impossible. St Mungos have the tightest security around. It isn't possible for someone to be murdered there unless they were a…_

"Spirit or a ghost like you".

Aivee turned to her window and looked outside. The locket glowed brightly and floated around the room.

_Aivee, you have to understand that I am unable to commit such a crime. In this form, I am unable to cause harm to people. _

"I know, I'm sorry for freaking out on you before. I guess I'm just slightly aggravated with everything".

It was true. Ever since the news of Harry Potter had been murdered, the mood in Hogwarts had been nothing but horrible. The sadness in the air was affecting everyone even if most of the students did not even know him personally but the teachers and the other faculty members took it really badly. Even Professor Snape was affected by the sudden news. Strangely enough, even Aivee was feeling depressed over the death of one of the greatest people on earth.

_I sense a question, Aivee._

"Back when you were alive, you and Draco had a chance to kill them. Why didn't you? Why did you only kill Hermione?"

_Back then, everything was just about revenge. I hated my brother but not enough to kill him. Draco on the other hand, had his own reasons. I killed Hermione because it was my life or hers and I hated her pride. _

Aivee laughed.

"I wouldn't want to be on your bad side then, would I?"

_That was different. Back then, I was fighting for what I had believed was right. _

"Did you ever have any regrets on what had happened?"

_Frankly, no. It brought me to Draco. The darkness in me destined me with Draco. Just like you are destined to someone else._

The words caught Aivee off guard. She turned away and blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Aivee looked outside the window just to see Drake walking in the fields with his bunch of groupies hovering over him. He seemed flattered but he didn't look too pleased to have a bunch of girls following him like a bunch of chickens with one rooster.

_Aivee, we both know why you've been frustrated. You miss the sex and you miss that guy. Admit it already._

"As I said, I don't know what you're talking about"

Aivee turned away from the window to put on her warm cloak. Since the teachers were not at school, there were no classes. The prefects however were forced to make sure that the students do not cause chaos in school grounds. The Head Boy and Head Girl had requested that each prefect look after a group of students from each houses sorted by years. Aivee had the pleasure of babysitting the 3rd year Slytherin who were a bunch of vain, sarcastic and incredibly spoilt bitches, not that she really minded. Then again, those girls worshipped the ground that she walked on.

"Look Gin, I'm going off to baby-sit my little children after dinner. I don't think I'll be back too early, so be good".

_Fine, avoid my words. You won't be able to avoid it too long._

Aivee smirked and walked out of the door. She went down to the kitchen where she tickled the pear before she was actually allowed in. There were house elves everywhere rushing to make meals and cleaning the pots. She clicked her fingers and immediately 3 house elves came up to her to get her orders. It didn't took too long for the house elves to make her food and set up a table for her although she had specifically told them that it was to go. One of the house elves decided to take the blame and hit its head on the wall. Aivee left it as it was and went off with her food. She had a lot on her mind. She wasn't too sure if it was about Virginia or it was about Drake. Sure, Drake had left her alone ever since the night of the meeting but somehow, she felt empty as well as horny. It had been a while since she got a bit of that devil in bed. She sighed as she walked outside to the lake where she found a spot to sit.

In a way, she had been expecting emotions to come along with the sex but she didn't know that it could have affected her too much. She didn't know what she wanted. It wasn't that she was afraid of being in a relationship, was she? Inter-house relationships happen all the time, if Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley were able to pull it off and kill so many people, it was possible for her and Drake as well, wasn't it? Then, why is she so hesitant about him? She took a bite out of her steak and cheese pie before taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Suddenly, she heard a hooting sound and a loud flapping noise that came with it. It could have only meant one thing, she was wanted. As the white owl descended on her lap, Aivee took off the note and gave the owl a bit of her pie. She unscrolled the parchment and read the contents.

**_To all prefects,_**

****

**_You are to assemble your group of students and take them to the 3rd floor where the Hall of Ancient Activities are. There will be some activities for the students to do due to the absence of the faculty staff of Hogwarts. Be sure to remind your students that they are to bring their wands and that they must be in proper school uniform or they will have points cut off as well as receive a detention with Filch. _**

**_Also, the Halloween ball committee members, you are to set up the event in a month. Any changes must go through either Amelia or Aivirgin. Banners and posters must be set up immediately to remind students that they do not have much time to prepare. The venue of the event has been set as requested by the ball committee. Food and any other preparations must be made immediately._**

**_When you finish reading this, get your students to the Hall of Ancient Activities. The last prefect to arrive with their students will have their house points taken off them. _**

**_Thanks for reading this note and if I find out that someone's tarnishing my name with foul language, I will personally kick your ass._**

****

**_Head Boy,_**

**_Drake Kensington._**

Aivee laughed at the note. She sighed at her dinner and left it there before she ran off straight to the Slytherin common room. She knew that if she wasn't quick enough, Slytherin's points will be deducted to oblivion.

_Bloody hell, Kensington you bloody git. _

The students of Hogwarts were assembled at the Hall of Ancient Activities as requested by the Head Boy. The problem was, there were only 24 prefects to control 800 students. The only weapon the prefects had against the students was their wands, wits and 'senior reputation'. It was hard for the prefects to control the students due to lack of 'staff supervision'. Each group of students was sorted into groups of 66 students for every 2 prefects. The students were of different houses and years. It was just Aivee's luck that Drake was her partner in looking after the kids. It was obvious enough that he had made it in that order just to be near her. She rolled her eyes the moment she heard her name being called with his.

"Fellow students, I would like to remind you that there are several different activities in here. You will get messy. You will get scared and you will get back what you have done. For every point you receive from doing the task, half of that will go to your house points. So, prefects take your students to their first task", Drake announced.

The students roared and ran straight to their first activity. The Hall of Ancient Activities was used for prefects to control the students in case teachers were away for certain purpose for instance, the mourning of Harry Potter. The hall was charmed to have the appearance of a dark forest where students would have to take up the challenge to brave through it and go through with all of the activities. There were exactly 12 activities to go through, each with their own points and difficulty level. At every stop, there is an envelope with the names of the prefects on it and in the envelope are the instructions for the activity that the group will have to perform. Aivee had been in the hall twice and this was her first time in as a prefect. It seemed to her that the 66 bunch that she was to look after with Drake was probably the worst bunch that she has ever seen. The problem was the mix between Slytherin and Gryffindor had made it extremely difficult for the students to compromise and work together as a team. The moment Drake got to the team, there already was a brawl going on between Jess Kilburn and Erik Chapman.

"Boys, break it up right now if you do not want to be disqualified from the whole game", Drake shouted.

Immediately, the two boys broke up and continued to glare at each other.

"Honestly, house rivalry is not fit in here you dumb wits. Do you guys want to get points for your houses or not?!" Drake shouted.

The students started to look down in shame. Aivee had to hide her smile behind her hand just to make sure that no one sees it. She had never seen Drake this way. She had always known him as extremely competitive but she had never seen him as one to be cooperative in inter-house situations.

"Now, line up you lot, I want to see a clean line marching straight to activity 4. That is where we're starting. I'm reminding you lot that it's a messy one so if you have any precious things that you do not want lost, you better give it to Prefect Asyweel", Drake barked.

Immediately, all the girls took off their jewelry and gave it to Aivee. Aivee took it and looked at Drake. He stared back at her, wondering what she had wanted. When he saw that the pile of jewelry was not getting any less, he whipped up a bag with her wand and gave it to her.

"For crying out loud girls, why the jewelry?! It's not like you're going to a ball or anything", Drake teased.

The girls cowered to a side.

"Drake, shut up. You're scaring the students", Aivee said.

Drake smirked at her.

"It's bloody hell good that they are scared. It keeps them off thinking of FIGHTING and QUARELLING with each other", Drake mentioned.

Aivee laughed as they walked to Activity 4. Aivee spotted the envelope which was on a tree and grabbed it. She took the paper out and read it out loud.

"The group will go into the swamp and gather as many items as they can in 5 minutes. For every 100 items, the team will receive 25 points", Aivee read.

The sight of the swamp and the temperature of the hall were not soothing for most of the students.

"Come on you lot, get in there", Drake shouted.

All 66 of the students groaned as they took off their school robes and went into the swamp. Then, one student came up to Drake.

"How about you two, don't you do it with us as well?" he asked.

Aivee looked at Drake. Drake looked back at her.

"Well, we are supervising you lot, how can we-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Aivee had already pushed him in as well as jumping in herself. She didn't know why she did it but at that time, it seemed like fun. She knew that he's going to get her back but she had already swam to the other side before he could get to her.

"Prefect Kensington, call out the time will ya?!" she shouted.

All the students laughed at him. Drake stood up, soaked from top to bottom but he kept his cool and decided to play along.

"Alright, everybody ready?!" he shouted.

"READY!" All the students including Aivee shouted back.

"GO!"

A clock appeared on top of the group as they tried looking for as many items as they could. Drake made his way towards Aivee and tickled her. She started squirming and splashing swamp water onto him.

"Stop it! We're meant to be looking for items, not having tickle fights" Aivee said.

"Fine, I'll get you for this later", Drake whispered into her ears.

By the end of 5 minutes, the clock stopped and a loud ring was heard. Everyone got out of the swamp with their items and placed it in a bucket where it counted the amount of items dropped in. The final total of items found was 340.

"Great job guys, that's 85 points for us!" Aivee said.

All the students clapped their hands and said a drying spell to clean themselves up as well as dry themselves. Drake helped Aivee.

"Thanks", she said, putting her robe back on.

"You're welcome", he said, putting on his million galleon smile.

At the end of the night, Aivee have had so much fun with her 66 students as well as Drake. It turned out that things could be sorted out with some fun. Their team were the ones who collected the most points for each house that the students represented. Drake had shown her a completely different side to her. The side that she had never bothered to explore on her own. For some reason, he didn't quite seem like himself. She felt a different air to him. The kind of air that she felt when she was calm. He had given her a sense of calmness that she couldn't understand and for that, she felt as if she was floating on air. He felt like a drug to her, perhaps that would explain why she felt happy. In a way, the night had helped her take away things that she had on mind. Still, she was a little intrigued to who had murdered Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. If Virginia had not done it, who could have done it? Draco Malfoy? But why would he want to kill them. In her deep thoughts, she had not noticed a dark orb following her around. It had been stealth but steadily following her to wherever she was going.

_Ooh… what do we have here?_

_Someone that could lead me to where __Virginia__ is…_

_How exciting…_

_Now… How do I get rid of that thing?_

Aivee walked straight to her room and just when she was about to open her door, someone yelled out to her. At that very instant, the dark orb disappeared.

"Aivee!"

Aivee turned around just to see Drake running towards her. She blinked twice, hoping that it was not a figment of her imagination.

"Drake…" she said in a whisper.

The moment he got to her, he reached out to her waist and pulled her towards him before meeting her lips. She knew that she had felt the same for him. She circled her arms around his neck to bring him closer towards her and replied his kisses. It was far too long since she had a taste of him. At that point, she didn't care about anything at all. The only thing that mattered was that Drake was here, kissing her senseless and she had missed it. She had missed his touch for far too long. When they broke the kiss, Drake didn't let her go. Their foreheads were touching each others.

"I want you…" she whispered.

Drake picked her up in his arms and whispered the password to her portrait, who allowed him in.

_Blast!_

_You're lucky this time, __Virginia__…_

_Next time… you'll be gone…_

_Just like the other two…_

Behind closed doors, the two teenagers had peeled off every single item of clothing that they had and went on to some biological explorations of their own. Within minutes, groaning and moaning were heard. The dark orb circled outside the room in disgust before disappearing. Virginia who was in the locket had felt rather disturbed. She wasn't too sure if it was the fact that there were two naked teenagers having intercourse in the room that she is in or if it was something else. Having to see the obvious, she brushed the feeling away. The only thing that really stirred her was the feeling that Draco was near her somehow.

_Draco…_

_Where are you, my love?_

_I miss you…_

Somewhere in the Hogwarts, a spirit was stirring.

_Virginia__…_

_I feel you, my love…_

_Very soon… we shall be united…_

To be continued

A/n: I would like to thank everyone that had reviewed and just to let you guys know, there was a specific someone who didn't like the 'rearranged fake name'. But for those of you who have supported me all the way and still supporting me, thank you so much for your patience. I love you guys! You guys totally rock! Oh yes, Aivirgin is pronounced as I-Virgin. Also, those of you who are after HADCOT, it should be out soon as well. Thank you so much again for reading this.

Thank you notes

**RavenSapphire**: Thank you for your review, you are such a darling. I have a thing for cliff-hangers, don't ask why. I love writing them

**hart-break**: Oh my gosh, you're here too! Thank you so much for your kind words although it has been about a year ago! HADCOT will be updated soon. Thank you so much for your patience with me and your kindest words. It means so much to me.

**love the gin and Draco**: You are such a legend! I'm glad that you like my characters.

**Metnal Porblem**: Ooh, you will have to continue on reading to know what happens. Thank you for reviewing.

**SaintlySmile: **You are so absolutely gorgeous! Thank you for reviewing. The circle thing has shut down I think, it's highly annoying because I never have the time to update my sites and I'm so horrible at doing them too. Grr…

**Aibi**: I am so glad that you like my story and ooh, I like your suspense music.

**Marikzangel:** Hey you! Thank you so much for reading my story.

**Emma: **hides I updated! Just about a year later! grins

**Carissa: **Very soon but I can't say when cause it won't be a surprise!

**Tosha1986**: Thank you so much for reading my stories, its so crap but you people read it anyway. THANK YOU!

**JAMBAGURLIE**: Well, there is actually a whole reason to why they are so much alike (Ginny and Aivirgin and Draco and Drake) and the reason to that is… you will find out soon enough! Perhaps it is 'history repeating itself'. winks

**Xbrokenbottle**: You are wonderful, thank you so much for reading this.

**Meow-meow**: Thank you for reviewing. I will continue to write!

**KapOfDaPipers: **Is it safe to say that I LOVE YOU!?! Cause I do! You introduced my story to your buddy? Thank you for that!

**Dangerkitteh13:** Oh my gosh, thank you for that comment. I really really appreciated it.

**Kitsune:** Hey you! I love you so much for being a darling and putting in so many UPDATE! Lol, I've updated. Sorry for taking so long! Thank you for reading.


End file.
